Somnambulist
by MintMojo
Summary: Sambil mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Naruto membantu ayahnya menjaga apotek. Tetapi, setiap tengah malam ia selalu kedatangan tamu seorang pria tampan bernama Sasuke. [NaruSasu]


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Waring : Yaoi**

**Rated : T**

**•**

**•**

**Somnambulist**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Malam bulan agustus yang panas.

"Naruto, ayah tinggal ya!"

"Ya, ya!" Sahutku tidak peduli.

Keluarga kami memiliki sebuah apotek. Ayahku percaya, kami harus tetap buka kalau-kalau ada keadaan darurat. Aku yang setahun menganggur untuk bersiap menghadapi ujian, bekerja sambilan disini sampai tengah malam.

"Dibuka juga tak akan ada yang datang. Menghapal kata sajalah.." Dengan malas Naruto mengambil buku tebal yang memang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

-SRRRRRRRRT-

Pintu kaca otomatis itu terbuka. Menampakan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan kulit pucat dan rambutnya yang hitam legam mencuat kebelakang.

"Silahkan.." Sambut Naruto.

Matanya menatap Naruto lapar, tak ada kedipan atau gerakan halus dari mata berpupil hitam pekat itu selain menatap lurus kearah Naruto.

ada sedikit rasa ngeri yang menghampiri pria pirang yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Karena ini pukul 12 tepat tengah malam dan pria ini memiliki kulit pucat seperti layaknya tokoh vampire pada film buatan hollywood yang terkenal di kalangan remaja.

"Kau menjual jus tomat..?" Tanya sang pria seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"H-hah?"

"Ada..?" Jelasnya.

Seperempat siku muncul di sisi kanan kepala Naruto saat mendengar perkataan pria berambut hitam ini. "Ck. Ini apotek, minuman ringan beli ditempat lain!"

"Tidak ada toko lain yang buka dobe.."

"Kenapa tidak beli waktu siang teme?"

"Yasudah, yang lain saja.." Ucapnya santai.

'Agak kurang.. Padahal tampan..' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Hn.. Bungkusnya bagus. Aku mau ini.." Ucapnya seraya mengambil kotak kecil bersampul motif warna warni yang terletak di rak paling ujung dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap lekat wajahnya yang memang bisa dibilang sangat tampan itu.

"16" sahutnya datar.

"Kau tahu ini apa..?"

"Hn.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ck. Lalu jika kau tahu! Kenapa kau menginginkan benda ini?! Ini adalah pil untuk Keluarga Berencana! Aku tak bisa menjualnya padamu! Lagipula anak kecil keluyuran malam-malam Bahaya tahu!" Bentak Naruto seraya menggebrak meja kasir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil dobe.."

"Aku lebih tua darimu dan kau masih berumur dibawah 17 tahun itu tandanya kau masih anak-anak teme!"

"Hn.. Terserah apa katamu dobe. Nanti aku datang lagi.." Ucapnya datar seraya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hey! Kembali kesini dasar teme!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Siswa yang terlalu cepat matang? Disekitar sini apa ada yang seperti itu..?" Tanya Minato seraya menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya dan membalik halaman koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Wajahnya sih tampan.." Ucap Naruto seraya kembali mengingat-ingat paras tampan pemuda tadi malam.

Kushina yang emosi saat mendengar percakapan antara anak dan ayah ini langsung saja mengarahkan vacum cleanernya kearah rambut jabrik Naruto. "Apa katamu? Sampai masuk universitas apa ada waktu untuk pacaran?!"

Ya.. Minato dan Kushina memang sudah mengetahui orientasi seks Naruto sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka tahu jika tidak ada manusia yang dilahirkan sempurna, walaupun merasa gagal dalam mendidik Naruto. Minato dan Kushina tidak mau berlarut-larut akan kesedihan dan lebih memilih untuk menerima dan mendukung Naruto dalam menemukan siapa kekasihnya kelak.

"Yang menyuruhku menjaga apotek kan ibu..!" Ucap Naruto kesal seraya merapikan kembali rambutnya yang saat ini berdiri tegak seperti tersetrum oleh listrik dengan tegangan tinggi.

"Kalau tak begitu, kamu tak akan belajar Naruto!"

"Hey.. Hey.. Sudahlah.." Minato mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi antara anak dan istri kesayanganya yang satu ini.

"Lebih baik aku pergi main saja.." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kalau kau pergi bermain.. Ibu akan memotong uang saku bulanan mu!" Ancam Kushina.

"Hehe kalau begitu aku akan belajar saja dikamar.." Ucap Naruto lembut seraya mengecup pipi Kushina dan berlari kearah kamar bernuansa oranye.

"Haah.." Desah Naruto seraya merebahkan tubuh atletis miliknya diatas kasur. Pupil birunya melirik malas kearah buku-buku tebal bersampul itu.

Seharusnya ia belajar..

Ya, seharusnya..

"Ah masa bodoh.." Ucapnya tidak peduli.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja dan mempersiapkan cadangan energi untuk nanti malam.."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengendarai motor sport miliknya menuju apotek tempat dimana ia akan menghabiskan malamnya untuk belajar dan menunggu tamu di apoteknya.

"Ahh sial.. Soal ini kenapa begitu sulit!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

-SRRRRRRRRT-

Dengan sigap Naruto menoleh kearah pintu kaca. Pupil birunya menatap lekat sesosok pria yang berparas tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. "Eh.. Kau lagi..?"

"Hn.. sudah kubilang aku akan datang lagi dobe.." Ucapnya dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Anak-anak tak baik keluyuran tengah malam.."

"Hn.. Aku memang hanya bisa keluar saat malam hari.."

"Ck.. Memangnya kau drakula..?"

"Namamu Naruto? Seperti makanan saja.."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Name tag yang kau pakai itu dobe.. Dan kau, bisa memanggilku Sasuke.."

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke sering datang berkunjung. Bahkan hampir setiap hari dan di jam yang sama.

"Jangan sentuh kotak itu! Itu obat keras.." Ucap Naruto seraya menutup dan mengunci kotak obat yang tergantung manis di tembok.

"Kau menjual racun?"

"Ini bukan racun.. Sudah jangan disentuh, Bahaya kalau penggunaanya salah. Misalnya methyl alcohol, Obat tidur ada aturan sendiri untuk menjualnya.." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn.."

"Untuk kau teme, berapa banyak pun obat tidur yang kau minum tidak akan mempan haha.." Ejek Naruto seraya mencoret-coret kertas kosong dihadapannya.

"Disini banyak barang menarik.." Ucap Sasuke pelan tetapi masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

"Kami juga menerima resep.."

"Kau mau membuka apotek juga dobe?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan coret-mencoretnya dan beralih menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Tidak sih, tapi ayahku menyuruhku untuk menjadi apoteker teme.."

"Hn.."

Hening.. Naruto tak berniat untuk melanjutkan obrolan dan lebih memilih untuk mencoret-coret dan membaca buku miliknya.

"Kau punya kekasih dobe?"

"Orang yang sedang bersiap menghadapi ujian, tidak ada waktu untuk itu.." Sahutnya datar.

"Aku saja.. Mau?"

"Eh? K-kau apa?" Naruto menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. Biru bertemu hitam. Ya.. Ada ketertarikan tersendiri yang dirasakan Naruto saat memandang kedalam pupil berwarna hitam pekat itu.

"Lupakan saja. Aku pulang dulu.."

"Teme Tunggu! Kututup dulu, nanti kuantar! Bahaya ini sudah malam!"

"Tidak usah dobe.."

"Sasuke!"

Lalu sosok Sasuke hilang dalam kegelapan...

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Sasuke kembali mengunjungi apotek dimalam hari.

Naruto melirik takut-takut kearah Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga kemarin pria dengan rambut hitamnya ini baru saja menawarkan dirinya kepada Naruto secara langsung untuk menjadi kekasihnya. "Ini untukmu teme.. Jus tomat kau suka kan?"

Pupil hitam itu menatap Naruto lalu berpaling dan menatap sebotol jus yang diletakan persis dihadapannya."Hn.." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis namun mampu membuat Naruto tertegun dan memandang wajah sang Uchiha tanpa berkedip.

"Dobe.. Oi dobe.." Tangan putih itu melambai tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Y-ya? Maaf aku sepertinya melamun.."

"Kau memang melamun.."

"Ahh.. Hahaha.." Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya nervous.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn.."

"Bisa bertemu siang? Biarpun dekat, kalau malam aku khawatir.. Kalau siang kau bisa kuajak ke taman bermain atau ke laut" jemari tan itu tak henti mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran meja.

"Huh? khawatir? Taman bermain? Laut? Kau pikir aku wanita?" Wajah sang Uchiha menunduk. Seperti menahan emosi dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Sasuke.."

"Aku tidak bisa.." Sahutnya.

"Huh..?"

"Siang hari aku tidak bisa keluar.." Ulangnya tegas.

"Apa alasanya Sasuke?!" Naruto mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Karena aku memang tidak bisa dobe!" Bentak Sasuke seraya berlari meninggalkan apotek sepi tanpa pengunjung itu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke..! Sial..!" Geram Naruto. Pupil biru itu bergerak liar kesegala arah. Namun pemuda tampan itu kembali menghilang diantara gelapnya malam.

"Eh? Ini kan..?" Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampiri dompet kulit berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. "Uchiha..?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Keluarga Uchiha? Ohh kalau keluarga Uchiha tepat setelah belokan itu.." Jelas salah seorang paman kepada Naruto.

"Ah baiklah! Terimakasih.." Ucapnya sopan seraya membungkukan badan.

Rumah besar bercat putih dan berpagar hitam ini diyakini Naruto adalah rumah milik Sasuke. Terlihat dari plat nama keluarga yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha' bertengger manis di tembok sebelah pagar. Dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya Naruto memencet bel rumah mewah itu.

"Sepi sekali.." Gumam Naruto.

-KRIET-

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang di sisir rapih, berkulit pucat, dan memakai kacamata tebal.

"Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto.

Sang pemuda menoleh. Ia menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang kini tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Kau menjatuhkan dompetmu tadi malam teme! Haha dasar bodoh.."

"Terimakasih. Tapi maaf.. Kamu siapa?" Sahut Sasuke datar seraya mengambil dompet itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Huh? Ini aku teme. Naruto.."

"Sasuke kau belum berangkat juga?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Iya. Itachi, aku akan berangkat sekarang.." Sahutnya seraya bergegas pergi.

"Kau siapa? Maaf adikku harus berangkat. Kalau ada keperluan denganku saja.." Ketus pria bernama Itachi ini.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan dompet Sasuke yang kutemukan dijalan. Kalau begitu aku permisi.." Ucap Naruto sopan.

'Aneh.. Orang lain atau orang yang sama? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke ini?' Batin Naruto saat berlari kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey dobe.."

"Hey.. Teme.. Ka—"

"Tadi pagi, kau antar ini kerumah.. Ya?" Potong Sasuke.

"Y-Ya.. Dan kau tidak mengenalku.."

"Jangan seperti lihat hantu dobe.. Aku ini manusia, tapi.. Aku punya penyakit selalu berjalan waktu tidur.."

"Somnambulist? Kau?" Alisnya mengerenyit seraya Pupil birunya menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Begitu 'Sasuke' yang siang tertidur, aku bangun dan memakai tubuhnya. Di dalam 'Sasuke' yang rajin dan pendiam, yang tak mampu menentang harapan orangtua dan kakaknya, lahirlah aku.. Aku dari keinginan di bawah sadarnya yang telah menumpuk dalam waktu yang lama.. 'Sasuke' sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia tak puas dengan kehidupanya sekarang. Makanya dia tak tahu tentang keberadaanku.."

"Sulit dipercaya.." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa? Kau percaya dobe? Pffft.." Wajah yang biasanya selalu datar itu kini berubah karena menahan tawa.

"K-kau teme...!" Geram pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Dasar idiot. Sudahlah aku pulang saja.."

'Wajah itu.. Aku jadi penasaran...' Batin Naruto seraya menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Naruto habiskan untuk mencari informasi disalah satu perpustakaan yang khusus dibuat untuk para calon dokter muda.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia bukan calon dokter pria berambut pirang ini percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi malam. Walaupun mungkin Sasuke terlihat seperti bergurau saat mengatakan hal itu, Naruto yakin jika sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berbohong.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah buku tebal yang sudah ia cari-cari lebih dari 8 jam ini.

'Bermain dalam mimpi.. Banyak yang tak sembuh sampai masa puber, namun pengobatan dapat dilakukan jika keadaan penyakitnya tidak parah. Banyak yang timbul pada masa kanak-kanak disebabkan oleh rasa tertekan atau ketegangan. Tindakan tidak normal disaat tidur..' Bacanya dalam hati.

Sejak saat itu, beberapa saat Sasuke tak muncul. Malam tanpa Sasuke benar-benar terasa amat panjang dan membosankan.

"Tutup sajalah.." Gumam Naruto seraya memandang kearah jam dinding.

-BRAK-

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto berlari menghampiri pemuda pucat itu yang kini terduduk lemas dengan berlumuran darah.

"Na-Naruto.. Orang tuaku tahu. Pintu dan jendela dikunci. Besok aku akan dibawa kerumah sakit.." Tangan bersuhu dingin dan berlumuran darah itu mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Kalau 'Sasuke' sembuh, aku harus lenyap.. Aku tidak mau Naruto.. aku tidak mau.." Wajah tampannya kini tertunduk lemas. Tangan bergetar dan terlihat setetes air membasahi pipinya.

Tangan tan itu memeluk Sasuke erat. Meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir dingin itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. Kau tidak boleh pergi.."

"Naruto.."

"Kita akan lari Sasuke. aku akan mengambil motorku, dan kau tetaplah disini.." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya seraya berlari meninggalkan apotek.

'Laut.. Kerumah kakak kelas yang didekat laut. Selebihnya nanti saja, Pasti Sasuke senang..' Batin Naruto seraya mempercepat laju kendaranya.

-CKIIIT-

"Sasuke?! Sudah kubilang jangan keluar..!"

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa aku disini..?" Wajah itu menatap bingung kearah Naruto. Sorot mata itu, bukanlah sorot mata yang biasa diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"K-Kau..?" Naruto tahu jika saat ini 'Sasuke' bukanlah Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Ya.. Akhirnya 'Sasuke' yang telah terbangun, kembali kerumah orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

-TOK...TOK...TOK...-

"Naruto! Keluar sebentar!" Panggil kushina dari balik pintu.

'Dibawa kerumah sakit. Jika Sasuke diobati akan lenyap kah dia? Atau tetap bersemayam didalam 'Sasuke'..?' Batin Naruto.

"Narutooo!.."

"Iya.. Iya! Ada apa?"

"Ayahmu.. Menunggumu di apotek. Ada yang ia mau bicarakan padamu.."

"Baiklah.. Tapi aku akan beli soda dahulu.." Sahut Naruto malas seraya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hey dobe.."

Eh..?

Suara ini..?

"Sasuke..?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya kearah sesosok pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hn.."

"Sekarang kan pukul 10 pagi..?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya seraya melihat jam tangan miliknya yang berwarna oranye.

'Jadi.. Yang hilang? 'Sasuke'..?' Batin Naruto.

"Dobe.. Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke laut..?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pirang. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke. Mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya..

-SRRRRRRSSS-

Aroma khas laut.. Air asin berwarna biru yang jernih.. Dan Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya.

Naruto bahkan mencubit pipinya berkali-kali karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan saat ini.

"Naruto.." Panggil sang Uchiha.

"Ya..?"

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.." Ucapnya seraya berjalan kearah tepi laut dan menyentuh dinginnya air asin itu.

"Bodoh.." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Sasuke seraya menggaruk kepalanya nervous.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal.."

Eh..

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke.. Namun ia sudah tidak lagi berada disana. "Sasuke..? Sasukee!"

Sejak saat itu... Sosok Sasuke tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto.. Kau buka kotak obat keras tidak?" Tanya Minato kepada putranya yang saat ini baru saja memakirkan motor sport miliknya didepan apotek.

"Tidak" sahutnya datar.

"Aneh.. Obat tidur hilang tak berbekas.." Jelas Minato.

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna saat mendengar penjelasan Minato. 'Jangan-jangan.. Mungkinkah..' Batin Naruto seraya berlari secepat kilat menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Telat..

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

Rumah mewah nan besar itu kini dipenuhi oleh banyak orang berbaju hitam serta isak tangis diseluruh penjuru ruangan. diselimuti oleh asap tipis dan bau khas dupa yang menyengat indra penciuman Naruto.

Ya.. Pagi itu mayat Sasuke yang menelan obat tidur dalam jumlah besar-besaran di temukan dirumahnya. Dia dianggap bunuh diri karena tertekan oleh nilai-nilainya. Tak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Hanya sebuah kulit kerang digenggaman tanganya.

"Bodoh.. Sasuke kau bodoh!" Geram Naruto seraya mencengkram sisi peti berisikan tubuh kaku sang Uchiha.

Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman, tidak akan ada lagi cengiran, tidak akan ada lagi Naruto yang dulu.. Sasuke telah membawa semua itu pergi.. Pergi bersamanya selama-lamanya..

Sasuke, kekasih kesayanganku.. Akhirnya tertidur...

•

•

•

•

•

END


End file.
